Angryfaicgee
"What now? Oh, it's you. What do you want?" Left to rot.... Not that life, but that was my destiny....I GOT WHAT I GOT AND I LOST IT! I GIVE UP!AAAAAAAAAAAAAAAA! D-do you know what you're doing-doing? ENOUGH, YOU NO GOOD PILE OF S**T! I was a worthless piece of garbage, everyone kicked me around, trying to kill me, but this. This was different. She risked her life to help me, burning in the sun. I behaved with her like a sister, we turned into a brothe and sister, but when I lost her....That made me give up everything. I-I am now f-fin-ne. I take this with me. Thank y-you. You-u just don't realise '''who-o' you-you are messing with.'' ______, I was holding-ing back to see you. "SNARLGaaaaHAASHHBAAAAGAAHAA!" ''-Angryfaicgee'' Despite Angryfaicgee's angry and evil habit, he's friendly. He also has his own army: The Angryfaicgee army After a battle with cihadra, Angryfaicgee was hurt bad, even though the biometals healed him, he is studdering. Creation His life began in Aperture. He was built in a factory like the other cores. But there is something with his personality.... His personality was not from the personality device... His personality is the personality of the..... HELLBEAST CORE! THIS EVIL MONSTER IS ANGRYFAICGEE'S DAD! Childhood His child hood was long and interesting. Most of the time, spent in ...Minecraft. Before being attached to GLaDOS, he fell in a portal, in which he fell in minecraft. He found a headless sombie body, and he attached himself to the body. After that, he found a creature, diferent from the others. After a long time, he went into newgrounds and thus, the story continues down the lines. Other times Originally the angry core from portal. In the incinerator the core found a portal leading him to newgrounds, after receving the powers of ANGRYFAIC, he turned into Angryfaiccore. Later he fell into a pit, which let him to Weegee Land, he turned into Angryfaicgee. The powers which he received from ANGRYFAIC are: extreme anger and weapon generation, from which he creates wapons using his mind. After he came in Weegee land, Angryfaicgee placed his base, Nikksworld, because his original name is Nick, which originally was Neo-arcadia.After a while came Cihandra.She took over Nikksworld now Angry fights angainst Cihandra.His biggest power is when he gets furious he gets covered in purple ene rgy, that form a body and he won's stop destroying until he's calm. He is invincible in that form. He has a weakness in his mind. Hypneegee and Brainwasheeegee found it out, but just a dark, blur image. Until it focused Hypneegee and Brainwasheeegee were kicked out of Angry's mind.Only cihandra knows it. _____________________________ Likes: *Big guns, Big swords, Big bombs and Big explosions *Lasers *Megaman *Metal slug *GBA(Game Boy Advance) *Miniguns ______________________________ Hates: *Gays *Retards *Boogers and disgusting stuff *Trash and other junk. *His smaller brother. ______________________________ Friends: Troneegee Spygee Gentle Sqeegee The portaleegees Lrigee Alphaweegee Ulona NourGodly1592 Opigee Moving Eventually after seeing enough, our character Angry just moved to another wiki, without any cares. Homestuck-ed After some movings, he got into the Sburb, the world of Homestuck. Of, course, he had to turn into a homestuck chracter and so he did. In Lalleo's school When he is bored, he goes to Lalleo's school and chooses some sort of lesson, in which to go. Creepypasta core After watching/reading/plaing too much creepypasta (games) Angryfaicgee's anger and fear combine into one weird self, turning him into his creepypasta form. When attacking, the background has Giygas. Timelapse monster In a fight with Cihandra and Casandra , Angry got power-punched and because he was in his creepypasta for after hitting Chroneegee Angry and Chroneegee fused into a Timelapse monster or CORE-GAS for short. CORE-GAS can't think rationally and there is a high possibility of destroying the universe. People he hates/ Enemies Puralleo -hated Psychoticfacegee -Enemy Awesomegamer670 -Hated Jareegee -Hated Enemy Category:Fakegees Category:MOAR Ranked Weegees Category:Angryfaicgee forms Category:Angry Fakegees Category:Powerful weegees Category:Angryfaicgee family Category:Lalleo School Students Category:Recolors Category:League of Weegees